Mi Amor Es Un Agente Secreto
by nuriagomez
Summary: -no me agradas Tasio desde que te conocí no me has agradado- le dije siendo sincera- pues eso ahora va a cambiar ya que tienes que trabajar junto a mi siendo un agente secreto - dijo con sonrisa triunfante. - que me esta pasando yo no me puedo enamorar de el, se parece tanto a su hermano - digo extraña por este sentimiento. acaso tendre que decir - Mi Amor Es Un Agente Secreto


**Mi Amor Es Un Agente Secreto**

Profesor: Higurashi – dice el profesor de la clase de comunicaciones de la universidad de Tokio tomando lista a los alumnos

Kagome: presente – dice alzando su mano sonriendo alegremente como siempre total ese era su papel

Profesor: Taiso – dice llamando al alumno por su apellido

Inuyasha: presidente – dice haciendo reír a todo el alumnado dela clase, excepto a Kagome quien bufa un poco molesta porque él se haga el payaso

Profesor: compórtese Taiso, bueno prosigamos…- y así siguió llamando a todos los alumnos

Eran las 8:15 a.m. la clase recién comenzaba cuando el profesor termino de tomar lista en la universidad de Tokio…

Ya eran las 09:30 a.m., recién se daba inicio a otra clase, cuando el profesor término de tomar lista comenzó a dar su clase…

Kagome:-de repente siente que su reloj comienza a vibrar, al saber lo que significa eso alza la mano para que el profesor le preste atención- profesor puedo ir a la enfermería, me siento un poco mal

Profesor: por supuesto Higurashi, puede ir – dice y de inmediato Kagome sale casi corriendo pero recatando que nadie se de cuenta su urgencia

Al salir del salón, Kagome se percato de que nadie estuviera en los pasadizos y al ver eso comenzó a caminar en dirección de su locker…

Kagome:- apretó un botón de su reloj y de repente apareció una video llamada en su reloj que era…- papá, estoy en hora de clases y sabes que no me gusta perder clases

Muso: lo siento hija pero Makori esta asaltando el banco y sabes que tu eres mi mejor agente

Kagome: pero papá porque no se lo dices a Miroku a Sango – dice un poco enojada ya que de por si ya estaba muy retrasada

Muso: hija créeme si no vas al banco vamos a perder la oportunidad de atrapar a Makori, sabes que llevamos tiempo queriéndola atrapar

Kagome: está bien halla voy pero después no me culpes si repruebo algún curso – dice riéndose, y terminando la video llamada

Ella abrió su locker, que estaba bien adornado por cosas de color rosa, violeta y celeste, tenia una lámpara pequeña a un costado y jalo de la pita de donde se prende la luz pero no jalo una vez jalo tres veces, y de repente su locker cambio de apariencia, todos sus adornos, cuadernos, entre otros desaparecieron y se convirtieron solo en paredes metálicas y en el piso del locker que era tamaño de una persona apareció un huevo y un palo al medio, Kagome salto al vació de su locker sosteniéndose del palo que la dirigía hacia…

Kagome: vox cambio de atuendo a súper agente secreto - dice ya estando en su guarida secreta

Su guarida obviamente se encontraba bajo tierra, había varios estantes donde se encontraban varias armas tecnológicas, había una pantalla gigante y en la parte de abajo había un teclado inmenso con varios botones, también había un micrófono y audífonos y por ultimo una silla, era una guarida y laboratorio a la vez ya que estaba lleno de cosas tecnológicas

El Vox es la maquina que controla toda la guarida y laboratorio de Kagome, solo se activa con la voz de ella, y como ordeno Kagome el Vox la cambio de ropa, ahora ya no tenia su vestido color celeste ahora tenia un pantalón pitillo de cuero, botines con taco de color negro, un polo de tiras color negro y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra un poco cerrada pero abierta la parte de arriba, su cabello lo tenia amarrado en una cola y arriba tenia una estrella plateada que tenia escrito la letra K

Kagome: vox propulsores hipersónicos- y de inmediato se instalaron en su espalda los propulsores que ella dijo, de repente se abrió una compuerta túnel y ella salió de ahí volando con los propulsores

11:15 a.m., en la universidad de Tokio, era la hora del break y la mayoría los alumnos se encontraban en la cafetería comiendo, en una mesa se encontraba Sango esperando a…

Kagome: ya llegue – dice mientras se sienta rápido al frente de su amiga

Sango: al fin, mejor ya déjame comiendo sola – dice sarcásticamente haciendo reír a ambas

Kagome: lo siento, pero Sango tu sabes porque me retraso así, por cierto me cubriste con los profesores ¿no?

Sango: si, y tranquila recuerda que yo también soy una, agente secreto – dice lo último susurrando para que nadie la escuche

Kagome: si tienes razón – dice riéndose junto a ella

Sango: y dime a quien capturaron ahora

Kagome: a Makori, nos costo un poco al principio pero le tendí una trampa y callo, ahora si ya tenemos un criminal menos

Sango: ufh que bueno que al fin lo capturaste si que estaba dando muchos problemas, a ten – dice entregándole un folleto – a todos en clase nos lo entregaron

Kagome: te invitamos a participar en los talleres de canto, teatro y baile por pas tardes – dice mientras lee lo que dice en el folleto

Sango: y ¿te vas a inscribir? – dice preguntándole

Kagome: - se ríe – claro que no, crees que con lo retrasada que estoy en los cursos por ser una agente me voy a inscribir para tener menos tiempo para estudiar, no gracias paso

Sango: tienes razón, pero no te molestara que yo me inscriba

Kagome: Sango – dice enojada – en verdad mira si te gusta esos talleres por mi no habría problema pero eres una agente secreto y si vas a estar mas ocupada mi padre no te va a dar tantos trabajos y a mi me acumular mas

Sango: Kagome solo será por este semestre te lo prometo – dice con cara de suplica

Kagome: fhe – dice resoplando – está bien, pero tú me vas a dar tus cuadernos para ponerme al día

Sango: trato echo – dice dándole la mano para estar pactado su trato – a por cierto Kagome hoy cuando no estabas el profesor de ciencias de la historia nos mando a hacer un trabajo en parejas, y tu pareja es Inuyasha tienen que hacer un proyecto de investigación sobre la época feudal

Kagome: ahí no puede ser con lo tanto que me agrada Taiso – dice con molestia - bueno lo siento Sango me tengo que ir necesito ir a buscar a Taiso para hacer el proyecto, después nos vemos – dice yéndose de la mesa

Sango: claro me deja sola – dice un poco enojada que la halla dejado

Miroku: hola Sangito – dice sentándose en el lugar donde antes estaba Kagome

Sango: ahí mejor yo también me voy – dice un poco enojada de que Miroku halla venido y se va como lo dijo

Miroku: pero Sango…- dice comenzando a caminar detrás de ella pero – hola hermosa no quisieras tener una cita conmigo – dice invitando a salir a una chica que recién acaba de conocer

En los pasadizos de la universidad, Kagome se encontraba caminando en dirección de su locker mientras que saludaba ya que de por si era demasiado hermosa y la mayoría que la saludaban eran chicos, casi siempre la invitaban a salir pero ella lo negaba y decía que estaba ocupada en verdad no le interesaba tener novio suficiente tenía con ser agente secreta que ocupaba mucho tiempo no iba a tener otra ocupación... ¿o si?

Bueno su vida no era muy común desde que era niña hasta ahora que tengo 18 años mi vida no es muy común, claro que esperaba su padre era el director de la agencia de los agentes secretos se podría decir que el la creo pero no fue así la creo su abuelo, su abuelo hiso a su padre un agente secreto y su padre hiso lo mismo con ella, capaz al ser una chica algunos dirían que seria débil pero no, ella es la mejor agente secreto de todo Japón…

Era verdad no tuvo muchos amigos, ya que se la paraba viajando de país en país con su padre, cada año era un aeropuerto y un país, ya llevaba tres meses estudiando en la universidad y viviendo en Tokio, no se si me voy a quedar aquí solo por este año o por mas años, pero si me voy claro que extrañaría a Sango y a Miroku que han sido mis amigos agentes con los que me puedo entender si he tenido otros amigos pero no me entendí tantos con ellos, pero si me voy a este año supongo que voy a seguir adelante porque yo Aprendí A Decir Adiós…

Inuyasha: Kagome – dice gritando y ella detiene su caminata – te estaba buscando

Kagome: enserio, yo también – se ríen y hace que él también se ría – Sango me dijo que el profesor había dejado un trabajo en parejas y tú eres mi pareja verdad

Inuyasha: si y por eso quería hablar contigo para coordinar lo del trabajo, te parece si vamos a la biblioteca y ahí hablamos – ella asiente y ambos comienzan a caminar

La verdad no solo por eso la buscaba, desde que conocí a Kagome no se mi corazón se agita al verla no soy un niño claro que se que me gusta, pero al parecer a ella no le interesa tener novio y también parece que yo no le agrado, como creo eso fácil siempre que me llaman en la lista ella resopla de enojo, cuando me ve me mira un poco enojada no se que tiene contra mi yo no recuerdo a verle hecho algo malo, creo que esta es la primera vez que hablo con ella, y estoy dispuesto a convencerla que no soy un chico mujeriego solo por ser amigo de Miroku, ni que soy un chico engreído como creo que ella me ve…capaz si antes fui mujeriego, engreído, y muchas cosas mas pero ya no lo soy increíblemente he cambiado desde que la vi, ella es tan dulce y alegre eso me gusta de ella, no se porque pero algo me dice que también es desafiante y orgullosa lo veo en sus ojos, quizás me este equivocando recuerdo que lo desafiante y orgullosa lo tenia mi ex novia Kikyo en aspecto se parece a ella pero nada que ver con los sentimientos y actitudes que tienen ambas no se parecen en ese aspecto…

Kagome: bien ya llegamos – dice entrando a la biblioteca junto a Inuyasha – será mejor que busquen libros y saquemos nuestras conclusiones – dice yendo a un librero y comenzando a sacar libros

Inuyasha: sabes que porque mejor no sacamos resúmenes de internet y los copiamos – dice con un poco de flojera de leer

Kagome: mira Taiso yo no pienso bajar mis notas por tu flojera – dice enojada de que él sea un fresco y vivo

Inuyasha: - se rio – que notas si mas no recuerdo tu eres la chica que esta mas retrasada en todos los cursos – dice burlándose de ella

Kagome: ahí eres insoportable – dice enojada y exasperada – sabes que mejor hacemos así has tu trabajo por tu lado y yo por el mío, así evito verte la cara – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida pero…

Inuyasha: no espera Kagome – él la jala del brazo, ella pierde el equilibrio y se cae encima de él

Ambos se quedan muy apegados uno del otro sus rostros están muy cerca…

Continuara…


End file.
